


Five Children Missing After Birthday Party

by ridiculouslyhappy



Series: Night Shift Can't Get Any Worse Than This! Archive [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (for Mike at least), (in later chapters), Experimental(?), Felicity is a good sister, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Night Shift Can't Get Any Worse Than This! AU, Not Canon Compliant, The Five Missing Children go missing on May 5 instead of June 26, Trauma, William just sucks as a dad, lots of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridiculouslyhappy/pseuds/ridiculouslyhappy
Summary: The evening of May 5, 1987, is the day where everything went wrong.(Previously filed as "Happy Birthday to You.")
Series: Night Shift Can't Get Any Worse Than This! Archive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812565
Kudos: 24





	1. Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one I went all experimental with! I tried to write in a more "juvenile" way to capture a childlike essence, so I hope it sounds okay. You can see me slip back into my regular style sometimes, but I hope the other parts still read well!
> 
> I've been reading "Room" by Emma Donoghue and I absolutely love the way that book is written. It's from the perspective of a five year old, and although that's incredibly hard to emulate, it somehow pulls it off perfectly! I wanted to give that a try with my own retelling of The Five Missing Children-The Bite of 1987 case in my AU that I had been meaning to rewrite for a long time.
> 
> So, here it is!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Daddy asked her to bring four of Mikey's friends to the backroom. Of course! Anything for her brother_.

Today was Mikey's birthday. His very first birthday party. He was turning six. 

He had never had a birthday party before. That was probably why he had been so excited. He's just been smiling and talking and jumping nonstop. He just has so much energy, and he looks so happy.

He invited his friends to his party. She had been playing with them for awhile, then Mikey ran off to the arcade with Caleb and Logan, and then it was just her, Mireya and Valen. 

Valen was always really mean, even to Mikey. She didn't get why he wanted to be friends with her, but he said that she was fun to play with. Not nice, though. Never nice.

The second time she didn't catch the ball after Valen tossed it to her, she said that she wasn't going to play with her if she had to yell for her to hear anything. Mireya said something to Valen, but she always whispers, so whatever she said made the redhead even madder. 

She didn't want to ruin Mikey's birthday just because Valen could be mean sometimes, so she told them that she would leave if she wasn't fun enough to play with.

Mireya didn't want her to go, but she had already made her decision. She left before she could hear them say anything else, and she turned her ear down down down. 

This backroom was supposed to be a secret from everyone, something only they could know about. This was where Daddy worked, but other people who had his job could also come back here, too. 

  
But, most of the time, it was just her and Daddy. Mikey had been back here before, but he was too young to understand, so he didn't come back here as much as she did. 

She would just come back here and watch him work. He let her sit on the table, that way she could see everything, and sometimes, he even let her help (if it wasn't too dangerous). She would watch him work for hours and hours in this little tiny room. 

Sometimes, though, she liked coming back here on her own. She could. She was smart enough to know not to touch any of the springlocks, so she was allowed to come back here, even without Daddy there. She'd just like to sit in silence. She'd turn her ear allllllll the way down, until the crowd went _hush_ and the room went _hush_ and even her own thoughts went _hush_. 

Everything was quiet, and sometimes, she liked when everything was quiet. When she couldn't hear anything. Sometimes it was scary, but other times, she liked the sound of...nothing.

Something cold tapped her shoulder. She jumped with a sharp gasp that she couldn't hear, and when she looked up, the empty eyes of Fredbear was looking right back at her.

At first, she was wondering how the suit was moving by itself (it didn't have any insides, it wasn't supposed to move at all), but then she stared closer, and she could see two grey eyes looking back at her.

"Daddy?" she sniffed. "What're you doing in there?"

That was a good question, though- why _was_ he in there? Those suits didn't get used anymore because they were dangerous. She remembered what he told them about the springlocks. Instead of the endo-thingy, all the parts on the inside were hugged by a spring, but the performers had to be really careful, because if they didn't use it right, they would get hurt. _Remember_ , he always told them, _Not everyone knows how to wind the springs up, but practically anyone can undo them_. 

Oh, he was talking to her. She was going to reach up behind her ear, but he had already took his glove off and brushed her hair back. He turned the dial and all the room noise came back. 

"There you go, dear," was the first thing she heard. Her head always felt funny for a bit, but she felt better in no time. "You're so silly, Felicity. Always turning that dial off."

She wiped her eyes again. "Sorry, Daddy." He ruffled her hair, and she was laughing in no time. Even with the suit off was his hand cold. He was always cold.

"Don't apologize. I understand that sometimes you just want to be left alone. I got like that, too, sometimes. Your mum would have a fit every time I went quiet on her."

"That sounds like her."

And then Daddy laughed, and she smiled because she liked it when Daddy laughed. That was the first thing she ever heard, and since then, it's become her favorite sound. He always looks so serious, even though he says that's just the way he looks, and that he really is happy, he just looks mad. 

So, she likes hearing him laugh. 

Then she realized something. Oh yeah- "Why are you in that thing, Daddy?"

"This is for Michael's surprise!"

She got up to sit on her knees. "Oh, is that why you've been trying to fix it for so long?"

She had seen him working on that for months now, and every time she asked, he would say it was a surprise. This must be what it's for. To surprise Mikey.

He clapped his hands once. "You're absolutely right! I didn't want to let anyone know, just in case word got back to Michael...but, now that the day has arrived, I figured that telling you wouldn't do any harm."

"Mikey's gonna love it!" He usually liked anything, but he really would love this! Mikey had never seen that suit before. Well, he had, but he was really little. Just a baby. He wouldn't remember that. "I think he's gonna be super happy to see it!"

"Then would you mind doing something for me?"

Oh, she loved it when Daddy asked her to do things for him! It made her feel grown up, and she would do anything before 

Oh, she loved it when Daddy asked her for favors. It made her feel grown up. And of course she would do anything for him because she loved him so much. His voice was nice, too. Mommy spoke very harshly. Her accent made her sound like she was barking at people (but she couldn't help it. That's just the way she talked), but she could listen to his voice all day. She always felt safe and warm when she heard it. 

"Sure! What do you want me to do?"

"Can you bring Michael's friends back here?"

To the backrooms? "But I thought other people couldn't come back here?"

"You have Daddy's permission to bring them back here today. We're going to be hosting a secret surprise party for him, and I wanted to make sure all of his friends would be here. Don't you want his birthday to be special?"

Of course she wanted to make Mikey's birthday special! She loved her little brother to death, and he seemed so happy that he was finally having a birthday party. If this would make his day better, then she would talk to his mean friends!

She brushed her skirt off and got up off the floor. Daddy got up behind her. Her eyes had to adjust to the light that came in from the hallway once she opened the door.

"Just remember to try and keep him away from Pirate's Cove! Foxy is still undergoing maintenance and I don't want either of you two getting hurt!" 

"Of course! I'll be back." Then she clicked the door shut.


	2. They're All Here

"Where are we going?"

"To the backroom."

"Why are we going there?" 

"Because we're planning a surprise for Mikey, and you all have to be there." 

"Ew, I don't wanna hang out with him anymore than I have to."

"Valen, be nice!"

"Why should I?"

"Ugh, can you stop screaming in my ear?"

"Do you think we're gonna get more food?"

There was a line on the carpet where it turned to tile floor, and that's where all the rooms that only the employees could go to were at. The music got quieter the farther away they got. The others got quiet too, probably because they had never been back here before.

She liked that they were quiet. Talking to them without Mikey felt weird because she was older than them, and not as fun as Mikey. The little ones, Mireya and Logan, were nice, and they were really excited to surprise Mikey, but Caleb and Valen were always really mean to her. Maybe it was because they thought that she was weird. Valen always teased her about her hearing. She was used to it, but she didn't like it when she would make fun of Mikey. That made her mad.

Someone tugged at her skirt. It was Mireya.

"Um, are we...can we come back here?" 

Mireya always whispered. It was so hard to hear her. "Yep. Daddy gave us permission today."

Logan asked, "What are we doing back there?"

"Surprising Mikey."

"With what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Daddy didn't say."

Again it was quiet. It was better that way.

They walked up to a door that said RESTRICTED AREA. She knocked three times.

Then one of the old springsuits peaked out, and all at once did the kids start making noise. That's right, they've never seen the suit before either. The neighborhood kids would be jealous that they got to see it. 

"That's so cool!"

"Whoa! Is that you in there, Mr. Afton?" 

He laughed again. That was the second time in one day!

"Oh, great! They're all here!" Daddy said with glee. Then, louder, he announced, "Alright children, follow me!" 

The children were all in awe at the suit, all taking in the wonderful golden color. 

They walked inside. She stayed out in the hallway and tried to look inside the room. It was dark.   
Daddy turned around to face her.

"Alright, dear. Now go fetch the birthday boy for me, will you? All you have to do is keep an eye on him for ten minutes. After that, bring him back here. Any sooner and we'll ruin the surprise!" 

Because her father was going in the backroom, that meant she had to take over as the one in charge. Mommy was at work right now (but she was coming over later, _The second I get off!_ , she promised), but until she got here, that meant she was responsible for Mikey. It would only be for ten minutes, but it was so weird. She wasn't used to being in charge. 

Spotting him took no time at all. Even if he was tiny, his bandana make him stick out.

She waved at him. "Mikey! Over here!" 

That smile he gave once he spotted her made her whole world light up. She promised. He would have fun today. 

Mikey was going to have the best birthday ever.


	3. Help Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Daddy wouldn't be angry if he went to Pirate's Cove, would he? He'd be quick quick quick_.

Yesterday he was five, and now he's six, yippee. All he had to do was go to bed and he woke up with one more number. That meant he was growed up, because he was six now and not five. 

He could hardly believe it. He was a big boy now because he wasn't five anymore. He liked his birthdays. This was the best day ever, for him! He got to have a giant birthday cake and play with his friends and be at the bestest place ever- Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

But now he couldn't find his friends! He knew they were still there, because people don't just disappear. Or do they? Feli had disappeared a few minutes ago. He saw her, and then he wanted to play Hide and Seek, so he hid all over and she was still looking for him! So then he got sick of Hide and Seek and tried to look for everyone. 

He found Valen's backpack on the table with their food. And Caleb's plastic microphone was next to his paper plate with cake on it. Maybe they were playing Hide and Seek too, and that's why he couldn't find them. He wasn't good at finding people. 

He fidgeted with his bandana, which started coming loose. He loved his bandana. It was red, and he liked it because he didn't have to see his hair. He didn't like that his hair was so light. He wished his hair looked more like his Ma's.

He played with his tongue by counting his teeth, wondering where everyone was at. It was so dark in here, he could hardly tell who was who! Maybe it was dangerous to have to lights set so low. Someone might get hurt in here!

Oh, he wondered if he had time to visit Pirate's Cove? He loved Pirate's Cove because Foxy was the best animatronic ever. Not that the other ones weren't fun, but Foxy was so awesome because he was a pirate. 

But, that's right, Dad told them not to go over to Pirate's Cove today...but this was Foxy's last show today, and it was his birthday, so maybe Dad wouldn't be really angry if he only went for a minute? He would be quick quick quick. 

He balanced on his tippy toes, jumping from shape to shape on the carpet. If he touched the black part, he would burn his feet, so he had to make sure to step on only the shapes! Red, blue, green, green, red, yellow, pink, blue...

He made it to Pirate's Cove safe! Yay! And there weren't a lot of kids over here now, meaning that he didn't have to share, mwahahahaha. Foxy pretended to spot him in his spyglass (he learned that word in his coloring book at home). His ears perked up and swiveled around before he even got to the stage.

"Ahoy! It be me f-first mate M-Mikey! A lil birdie told me it be y-yer b-b-birthday? That be t-true?"

"You betcha, Foxy! Yesterday I was five, but now I'm six, so now I'm all growed up!" 

"Six? Ye be that old already? I swear ye be shooting up before me very eye!"

That's right, because Foxy only had one eye, meaning he couldn't see him growing so fast. But he knew he was growing because Ma marked his height on the door at home, and he was three inches bigger than he had been since he was five, so that made him older. 

"You better watch out, 'cause soon I'll be older than you!"

The way Foxy laughed sounded like a broken car motor, but he wasn't scared because he was used to it. "Not quite, lad. Ye have a few years before ye be bigger than old Foxy. But, what do ye say to coming upstage for a great pirate adventure?"

"Oh, can I?"

"Of course! Yer always invited to me Pirate's Cove!"

Woah! That was so cool! He never got to go on stage before! He knew he was never, ever supposed to go on stage, because it was very dangerous and no one was allowed up there except for Dad's friends. 

He was supposed to leave because he wasn't supposed to be over here, but he would just be quick! Hop on hop off and he would leave because he didn't want to get in trouble.

So he ran up to the stage as fast as he could, and wow this was so amazing! He felt like he was really apart of Foxy's Pirate Crew because he was on stage, and he was on stage because he was six and he was a big boy now. 

Then someone started screaming and, oh look, it was Feli running over to him! He loved his big sister so much. She couldn't hear very well, but that was okay, people have things that make them different from each other, just like how he has freckles on his face or how Ma can't speak good like they can. 

But he would have to tell her that, even if she couldn't hear herself screaming, it was very loud to other people and it wasn't polite, too. 

"Hi, Feli! Do you wanna come up here, too?" He was sure Foxy would be happy to invite Feli up here, because she was his friend too. But he'd have to wait to ask Foxy, because he was doing those weird stutter things that they do when they aren't being fixed enough. 

He waved just in case she couldn't hear, but he guessed she didn't, because she started screaming, "Mikey! Get over here! Daddy told us not to go to Pirate's Cove!"

He wanted to stay and play some more with Foxy but he didn't want to make his sister sad, and he really didn't want to make Dad angry! 

But he said, "Okay, I will," and started getting down.

Then his head really hurt. 

_Ouch, my head hurts_. He thought he said it, but maybe he only said it in his head. Or maybe he really did say it loud because his big sister was looking at him funny.

"Are you o-"

Then he stopped seeing and he stopped thinking and bye bye! He went to sleep. 


	4. Save Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She made a deal that would save her brother. Anything for him._

Don't go to Pirate's Cove. Don't go today, or tomorrow, even if it is his birthday.

Mikey wasn't supposed to be there.

Not today. 

It was right in front of her. It happened so fast. She counted 3 2 1 and then he dropped to the floor, and there was so much red everywhere.

This was her fault. If she had been paying attention, then Mikey wouldn't have run off, and he wouldn't have been hurt. 

That had only been minutes ago, but she was starting to forget what he looked like. Would she ever be able to see him again? She didn't want to remember him like that, terrified and unmoving. It scared her.

She wondered if that was how Mikey felt. Scared. She knows she felt scared for him, but she wondered if he even had the chance to feel scared, because it happened, and then he died.

Died. Her brother had died. Or he would die. Maybe he wasn't dead yet. She didn't want to see him die. She couldn't. She ran off to hide and left Mikey there, cold and alone. 

Now she felt cold and alone, too.

"do you want to help him?"

The backrooms were dark. Maybe that's why she didn't see someone else was here. She thought she turned her ears down, all the way off, so she couldn't hear _anything_ (not even her brother), but this boy was speaking and she could hear him just fine.

He was so small. No older than Mikey. He looked a little like him, too, but his eyes were so strange. She couldn't stop looking at them. They felt...nice. His eyes made her want to listen to him.

But he didn't say anything else. He just stared at her. Her teeth started to ache.

"O-Of course I do! Because o-of me, Mikey's g-g-gonna _die!"_

There she goes. She said it. She didn't want to hear herself cry, and she just wanted to stop seeing Mikey on the floor every time she closed her eyes. 

"i can help your brother."

His voice was so quiet, so hoarse and small that it sounded like his throat would fall apart. 

But somehow, it sounded warm. Safe. Trustworthy. 

"...You can?" 

"your life, in exchange for his. he will be safe again. he will not die."

"Do...you promise?"

"yes. he must save us, though. his friends are waiting for him to help them. he must remember."

Mikey wouldn't die. He would be safe again. He would _live_. 

But, she wouldn't be there to see him...She didn't understand how she knew that. She just did.

His little pale pinkie finger stretched out towards her as an offering of promise.

"do you trust me?"

She would do anything for her brother. Mikey did not deserve to die. He was so full of joy, so full of life...she could not let her dear brother die. 

She tried to rub the caked blood on her hand off on her skirt. Her hand wasn't all that clean. 

His hands were cold, too. Just like her father's.

"Of course." 


	5. You Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He hated whoever was talking in his head._

He feels real alone because he can't see. His eyes are dark and he can't tell if anyone is there. He hears people talking but he can't see them because his eyes are broken. 

He keeps blinking, and when he does he can see, but sometimes it all goes black and he stays there for a long time. Then it will be so long until he can blink and see again. Every time he opened his eyes, someone would start talking to him again. 

_"do you remember your birthday, mikey?"_

**No. No he doesn't, go away**. He didn't like these people who talked to him, because he couldn't see them but they could see him. But he couldn't remember his birthday. He couldn't remember anything. 

" _do you know who you are?_ "

No. He just feels like...him. That's who he is. He's him. 

**Stop bothering Mikey. Leave us alone**. Was that girl speaking to him? Or was he Mikey? Who was Mikey? 

" _you're mikey. you're six years old._ " So he's not him, he's Mikey. Mikey is the same as him. Him is six. Mikey is six.

" _do you remember your dad, mikey?_ "

He had a dad?

" _yes, and he...he did something bad, mikey._ "

What did he do?

 **Nothing**. 

" _he hurt a lot of people._ "

Did he hurt me? " _not on purpose._ "

 **That was an accident. Daddy would never hurt Mikey**. **He didn't. I did.**

" _we need to get you to remember what your dad did to you. to your friends. to me._ "

What did he do to you? 

" _he hurt me, too._ " 

**You can't get him to remember. You can't. He can't.** "nothing." Nothing will happen to him, because that's what the other him said. The him that was not his him, not Mikey. 

" _mikey, i need you to remember me. i'm your friend._ "

 **You're not our friend**.

" _i can't stay here for much longer, but you have to remember us, or else your friends will be sad, and we'll be alone. i have to go now._ " 

Where are you going? Is she going too? And will he be all alone again? 

" _go to sleep, mikey. it'll all be better in the morning._ "

Okay. 

So he did. 


	6. Incident Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Incident Report** : Five Children Missing After Birthday Party

[**INCIDENT REPORT** : Five Children Reported Missing After Birthday Party](https://fazbearsecuritycrew.tumblr.com/post/625275597138083840/incident-report)

**Case number** : 319-518-87-A

**DATE OF INCIDENT** : 05/05/1987

**DATE OF REPORT** : 05/16/1987

**Incident** : Five children reported missing during birthday party, child suffers head injury at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza 

**Reporting Officer** : Det. Clay Burke

**Filed Away** : 5/19/1987

**Victims** : Caleb Carlson (9), Mireya Gaspar (6), Logan McMain (7), Valen Hafer (8), Felicity Afton (10)

**Description of Incident**

On May 5, 1987, at 6:31 PM, five children, Caleb Carlson, Mireya Gaspar, Logan McMain, Valen Hafer, and Felicity Afton were last seen assembled next to the stage in the main room. 

Felicity waves over the four children to follow her towards a restricted Employees Only area, where most of these cameras in the wing, to my understanding, are disabled during business hours. According to the business owner, Mr. Henry Farkle, because her father, Mr. William Afton, who is an employee there, has frequently taken her back there, she might have been under the assumption that she was allowed into these areas without the accompaniment of an adult. 

Felicity comes out from the hallway 2 minutes later, and proceeds to start looking around for someone, most likely her younger brother, Michael Afton. At 6:41 PM, Michael was also involved in an accident where he was attacked by a malfunctioning animatronic (This accident is reported under a separate report. Please refer to the appropriate document for more information). 

At 6:42 PM, Felicity then disappears from the scene of the accident by fleeing in an unknown direction. This was the last reported sighting of Felicity Afton. 

Approximately 20 minutes later, at 7:08 PM, Mr. William Afton, security guard and father of two victims, is seen emerging from an unknown area, and is approached by a Mr. Scott Samuel, who alerts him of Michael’s accident. He says that he told William to head to [Charity] Hospital, and he would find and look after Felicity. There is a brief argument here that nearly turns physical. The audio for this specific camera was disabled, however, Mr. Afton and Mr. Samuel, later upon inquiry, confirmed that the cause. 

They confirmed the reason for the argument was a combination of stress, shock (In Mr. Samuel’s case, as he was a witness to the accident), and the frantic patrons and parents who approached them, the latter group mostly composing of the parents of the victims. Mr. Afton then leaves the premises at 7:11 PM, after making a phone call to his partner’s workplace to alert her of the situation. 

Mr. Samuel confirms that, although he told Mr. Afton that he would watch Felicity, he actually could not find her for the remainder of the night. Between answering officers’ questions and handling grief stricken parents, he said that he was looking out for her, but had actually actually seen her. 

When we checked in later, Mr. Afton was reported to have never actually arrived at Charity Hospital. That was because, as fate would have it, the partner of Mr. Afton, and the mother of two victims, Ms. Marie Schmidt, was found brutally murdered in an alleyway at 8:14 PM after a mugging on the corner of 14th and 23rd Street. Mr. Afton also did not come in for questioning the next day. 

Assisting Officer James Cho #7001 helped to aid in the collection of witness statements for both the missing children and the accident (Attached are the names of witnesses, suspects, and their statements) . Due to their overlapping nature, the two cases have decided to have been merged under the same investigation, as we can not rule out the possibility of foul play in Michael Afton’s case, especially due to the coincidental nature of the two events taking place at the same time. These cases are referred to as dash A and B, respectively. 

The remaining parents of the victims were sent home by 9:24 PM, and by 11:36 PM, all remaining staff that had been interrogated were sent home, as well. 

By 7:00 on the morning of May 6, 1987, the investigation into this case was officially launched. Five missing persons reports, included one potential suspect, were sent out to the neighboring residences later that day.

Based on the evaluation of the scene they were last reported to have been in, there is enough evidence, unfortunately, to point to the conclusion they were murdered. However, there is not enough evidence to convict a possible killer. 

**Additional Notes**

Due to the overlapping of these cases, we have decided to merge them under a single investigation. 

The large number of children kidnapped at once makes us believe this might be the start of serial kidnappings, but we have already established a solid lead with a few suspects, making us confident in bringing these children home. 

We have reason to believe that Michael Afton’s accident may have been intentionally planned, most likely to serve as a “distraction” to lure the children away. However, considering the children went missing _before_ the attack, this may just be an accident after all. 

Camera footage from May 3, 1987 to May 6, 1987 has been reported alteration or missing. Potential destruction (?) possible.

**Date of Revision** : August 4, 1987

**SEE ALSO**

**INCIDENT REPORT** : Young Boy Suffer Injury from Malfunctioning Animatronic (Referenced Incident) 

Related: [Michael Afton’s Medical Report](https://fazbearsecuritycrew.tumblr.com/post/179800072670/june-1987-date-of-incident-may-5-1987-time), submitted by Dr. Joshua Abels, M.D, at Charity Hospital 

**CAMERA FOOTAGE** : MAY 5, 1987 [Video Transcript]

**HOMICIDE REPORT** : A-4364, Woman Murdered on 14th and 23rd (Referenced Incident) 

To see more information on the other incident that occurred on May 5, 1987, visit [here](https://fazbearsecuritycrew.tumblr.com/thefivemissingchildren). 

.Accessed 2013

2013 © Fazbear Frights Team


End file.
